<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies At First Sight by FandomSlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998959">Lies At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/pseuds/FandomSlash'>FandomSlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Liam Dunbar (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Malia Tate (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Oral Sex, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Respectful of Sterek, Rimming, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Stiles Stilinski Cheats On Malia Tate, Top Theo Raeken, Vers Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vers Top Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/pseuds/FandomSlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Stiles had reasons to be suspicious of Theo Raeken conveniently showing up at just the right time with the vaguest story of all time, but what if Stiles had extra reasons to be suspicious.  All we know is that Stiles is struck at the sight of Theo drenched and panting and can't get him out of his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steo Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining hard with the water ice-cold. And yet, Stiles couldn't get rid of the warmth he felt at seeing him. </p><p>Stiles was waiting in line, trying to pay attention to Scott. He was avoiding talking about what had just happened by trying to force a regular high school conversation. Stiles' life hasn't been normal for a long time, and he's accepted it, what made this moment even more miserable is the pretending. Scott may be happy to go along, acting as if they pretend long enough that everything will just disappear, but he knew better. Stiles knew he should snap out of it before somebody noticed somethings up with him. As he tried to appear engaged and grin at his girlfriend Malia, he couldn't help but wonder what the point was. All this time, fooling himself into thinking they shared something, but she just bonded to the nearest source of comfort she could find, she didn't know him at all. </p><p>At the moment, the person he's dating should know something is going on in his mind. Malia didn't notice these complexities; she actively avoided learning these instincts, finding them useless. He plastered a 'We're finally Seniors!' grin on his face and took the pen to sign his initials when his gaze just so happened to land on the initials "D.H." from a few years ago. Derek Hale. It's been a while since he's let himself think about him. If only the time had been right, even when circling each other, their connection burned very brightly. Derek's doing what he needs to do, finding his own peace, and Stiles knew that Derek would never be back in the same capacity as before.</p><p>At once, Stiles snapped out of his mind and returned to reality before he quickly signed his initials and passed the Sharpie along to the next person. They all met up at the school parking lot to say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. With Scott no longer needing a ride, Dr. Geyer having picked up Liam earlier, and Malia going home with Lydia, who lived closer, he prepared to leave on his own. </p><p>Stiles hugged Malia and intentionally reached for his keys in his jeans to avoid the kiss he knew was coming. He said good night and went straight for his car, trying to keep his heartbeat steady as he was bombarded with images of a dripping wet Theo. He barely made it into his car and was far enough away from the pack on his journey home before the memories of Theo's skin flush from a fight took him over again. There was mischief behind his eyes. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. Mischief. A name that used to bring joy when his mother used it, a name also used by ano — </p><p>Stiles almost slammed his breaks as his headlights illuminated Theo's figure sitting on the steps of his house's back door. He quickly polled the car into park and jumped out of his jeep, suddenly afraid to get too close to the boy. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, his voice aggressive, but somewhat muted.</p><p>Theo leaned back, arms pulling him up on either side. His jacket opened just so, and the further he leaned back against the steps, the more his thin black shirt rose up, leaving a sliver of his muscled torso on display. Stiles caught himself, almost getting lost in Theo's obvious trap. His eyes snapped back to Theo's face looking for an answer and found only a challenge in his eyes. The tease just looked up, mocked him with his pensive expression, which also showed off his muscled neck. The sight pulled Stiles' eyes lower across a tantalizing adonis belt, to his muscular thighs wide open, and legs draped across the steps below him.  </p><p>"My eyes are up here, Mischief," Theo said, rising up from where he had been resting, slinking forward towards Stiles.</p><p>"Oh, so you know me now?" Stiles spat. Of course, Stiles got caught staring, but if Theo didn't want anyone to look, he shouldn't put himself on display like that. Stiles took his time, bringing his eyes back on level with Theo's. He had another one of his insufferable smirks, always so pleased with himself.</p><p>Theo's face fell for just a second before he composed himself, "I didn't think you wanted anyone to know." </p><p>"Is there something for anybody to know? We reconnected over the summer, and then you disappeared like I was nothing. So, no. Maybe there isn't something to tell." Stiles retorted as he walked past where Theo was standing. Stiles unlocked the front door. Stiles pushed his door open while stepping past the threshold and grabbed his baseball bat, which was infused with both mistletoe and mountain ash, by the entrance. He spun towards the opening to face Theo's shocked face. Well, he expected to find Theo at a loss at not being able to pass the mountain ash lined entrance. Instead, his bat was grasped in Theo's firm grip, eyes playfully flashing at Stiles. </p><p>Thoughts circled around Stiles' mind going a mile a minute, but at the forefront, he wondered how in the world Theo, a werewolf, was able to pass through the mountain ash. Was he like Scott? Could Theo be a True Alpha? Doubtful, even Scott struggled to pass through mountain ash, much less doing so without any physical signs of him forcing his way through. Theo had just slid right through, his smirk almost daring him to ask.</p><p>"I came back for you," Theo whispered, looking up from underneath his soft lashes. Stiles lost his footing as Theo quickly pulled the bat towards him, and collected him in his arm, bat laying discarded below them. Theo's lips ghosted over Stiles', "You're the only thing that has ever mattered, when are you going to start believing me?" </p><p>"Maybe when you stop abandoning me," Stiles pushed his hands up against Theo's chest. Frustration skyrocketed at his own futile attempt as his struggle was barely acknowledged. </p><p>"I'd never just abandon you … when I disappeared … that was … just — "Theo started, trying to find the right words. But it didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time. "Listen, we just have a lot to talk about, okay?"</p><p>"Like maybe starting with how you're a werewolf!"</p><p>"Chimera."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Looking forward to updating this from time to time. Leave whatever kind of comments you feel like leaving.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>